Interview with B-A-M 2 people!
by Morter
Summary: I'm talkin to people who don't exist. Please...review, you don't have to read, just review...my inbox is lonely


Interview with the Jam-pires! By Morter  
  
Starring: Heat!  
  
Comet!  
  
Shorty! And...uhh...EVERYONE ELSE from Bust A Move/Groove2!!  
  
========================================= Disclaimer!! I don't own this! Quit calling me! No! I'm not Panders sex partner!!...Wait...no one asked that... =========================================  
  
Morter:So...I'm gonna interview people from Bust a Move 2 because I'm a sick..sick...person. And I have a fever. FEVER TIIIIME!  
  
(gets hit with an anvil) Ugh...Suneoka just had to be fired...  
  
So, each chapter shall contain 2 people. It will contain regular and secret characters, in order from left to right on the selection screen.  
  
Now...lets ROCK!!  
  
  
  
*Ahem!*  
  
Wait...wait wait...  
  
...Line!  
  
...Mm-hmm...  
  
Good, ok.  
  
Here goes...  
  
  
  
Family TV Program Dancin' Heroes!  
  
(Cameraman/woman, Mika-Sama, pans to the curtain, in which no one is behind. The cam pans to an occupied and an empty chair in center stage. And all the hosta--umm, volunteer Parappa audience, are cheering, and NOT tied and gagged with a dynamite stick next to their head)  
  
Morter: Yo yonezz! This is Morter! I'm gonna be interviewing because I have no life!!  
  
...  
  
Morter: (Takes out a remote control with a big red button)  
  
Audience: Y-y-yaaaaay.....?  
  
Dude: DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Morter: =) And now, our first guest, HEAT!  
  
Heat: REEEEEYOOOOW (Runs around the stage crazily, his arms out, crouched a bit, he falls and crashes into a wall. A claw pulls him away, and plops him onto the seat. HEAR HIM GO PLOP!  
  
Heat: *Plop!*  
  
Morter: Hello Heat. How's it goin?  
  
Heat: DUUUUUUUDE! I found this kickass thing called "Coffee" and it makes me go super fast and jump really high! And Look! Look at this!! (Stands up, and with extreme effort, stands on one foot) YEEAH! I AM THE KING!!  
  
Morter: Yeah...king...(hides his crown) So, whats it like being a Pyrokinetic dancer?  
  
Heat: When I burn things...they buuuuurn...  
  
Morter: Mmhmm...so, how's it feel to be named after something female cats get when they don't get spayed?  
  
Heat: Umm, its nice, but I'm starting to be concerned by Hiro-Kun's death threats...  
  
Morter: Death threats, eh?  
  
Heat: Yeah! Look! (Hands Morter the letter)  
  
Morter: '...Not-So-Dear Heat,  
  
You took mah hoes, and you iz gonna die....foo.  
  
Sincerely intent on pimp slappin yo white ass  
  
Hiro-Kun, Pimp Extrodinaire'  
  
...Mm...hmm Yeah...you should run. He throws picture.  
  
Heat: The...Horror...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs away)  
  
Morter: And we'll be back....And we're back. Our next guest is a teen with see-thru skirt and a stick. Please greet, COMET!...(takes out the CONTROL)  
  
???: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Morter: (Scowls at the camera) Quit it  
  
Mika: Sorry..^_^;  
  
Audience: Hoo----rah...  
  
Girl: HELP MEEEE!!  
  
Morter: Grr...(looks at the seat, seeing Comet there, her legs wide open, showing her small blue panties) Uhh...(blushes) Yah. Anyway, Comet, where do you work?  
  
Comet: (Giggles) I work at the Sushi Palace, sweetie!! ^-^  
  
Morter: Oh...k...*coughslutcough*  
  
Comet: What was that?  
  
Morter: I...uh...have...E.Coli...yeah... (shifts eyes)  
  
Comet: Ohh....(giggles)  
  
Morter: Ok...whore...Why is your skirt so small?  
  
Comet: Cuuuz *giggle giggle* Guys like it (Gets up, and "slips" onto Morter's lap)  
  
Morter: ...Get off of me or the slimy blob of filth you call your brain shall be liquidized into house paint, and your skin shall be wall paper...  
  
Comet:...........  
  
Morter:........  
  
Comet: Heehee! You say funny words!! You're such a hottie!! ^__^ (hugs Morter tight)  
  
Morter:................I think I saw Lance Bass in that...uhh...small...razor edged spiked filled walled...room.  
  
Comet: EEEEEEHEEEHEE!! (Skates into said room)  
  
Morter: Yeeah...well thats enough for tonight. Click in next time for more...things...yeah  
  
Mika: COWS ARE MY FRIENDS!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Really  
  
  
  
Stop reading  
  
  
  
  
  
If you keep reading you smell  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA! You smell =) 


End file.
